


Dear readers, I am sorry.

by AnyaAnonymity



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier (YouTube), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaAnonymity/pseuds/AnyaAnonymity





	

Dear Loyal Reader,

I deleted all of my works tonight, as some of you may have noticed. I've been doing some soul searching and want to explain myself. 

I want to start off by telling you that I am sorry with all of my heart for disappointing my loyal readers. I know how God-awful it is when your favorite work gets deleted. I feel sick at my stomach for doing this but I have my reasons, the first one being that if I were a celebrity I would never want this sort of literature written about me. 

The second is that my works are hypocritical and distasteful. I am entirely against the majority of the content I have uploaded in the past, and knowing that every day of my personal life is spent fighting for human rights and equality, and against such cruel, horrible, forceful things I wrote about, I could not be holding a greater double standard. Removing these fictions from the public eye will make it easier for me to sleep at night.

However, knowing that I published them in the first place and fed into such unhealthy interests, conflicted and disgusted passersby, and disrespected the people I look up to, I will be living with a heavy guilt for a very long time. These are people that I have such great admiration for, and I feel that by creating these works and using them as characters, I have spit in their faces. 

I'm upset with myself, seeing as these fictions were written and uploaded as an expression of anger. I felt angry and coped by mixing violence with eroticism in these fictions. Despite their disclaimers, I know I cannot put content like those fictions out and not expect it to have negative repercussions. If something were to happen, as unlikely as it may be, that is going to be on my shoulders for eternity. 

I understand many of you may be upset with me for making this decision, but it's something I feel I have to do if I want to truly believe I am a good person. I hope you all can understand my feelings on this matter and come to forgive me. 

I especially want to apologize to Thor94, who enjoyed my fictions very much, and all of you who kept hoping for that new update and encouraging me. I'm sorry that I have disappointed you in such a way. But I want to feel able to sleep at night. I need to be able to live with myself. I need to feel comfortable in knowing I've done no harm, and those fictions had the potential to do a lot of harm in the wrong hands. 

 

I do plan to write more in the future that focuses on consent. Perhaps there will be more fantasy, and more science fiction. 

 

But only when the time comes, and only following the word “yes.” 

 

Thank you for enduring this journey with me. If you wish to keep in touch, feel free to drop me a line on Twitter (@AnyaAnonymity). Message me and I'll be glad to chat with you.

 

Until next time,

-Anya


End file.
